Bending Earth before Breaking Bravery
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: Azula comes back for revenge with an army of all fire benders to re-create the war, but since the avatar doesn't know about it, she secretly goes behind his back to bring destruction. My character, Eden, finds out and runs into her new friends and tries to warn aang, or stop Azula herself.


**Breaking Earth Before Breaking Bravery: Chapter 1**

* * *

**So, I was really disappointed when no one reviewed and requested to the story.**

**I really want this story to work but I don't know if I should do it.**

**But, I'll make the first chapter and you guys tell me, or not, if I should continue this story...**

**Please, review, that's all I'm asking. **

**Now for the story**

* * *

CRASH!

The sound of rocks bashing together gave Eden the thrill or a lifetime.

Eden was an earth bender. She was 12 years old and had emerald green eyes. She also had blond wavy hair that reached her shoulders and a green dress that was as long as a miniskirt was. She had a sash tied around her waist and golden trimming on the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. She had a cape-like scarf that was hooked onto her shoulders and reached down to her knees. Her dress was a V-neck at the top with a black shirt under it and a white lace up top in the front with a white bow on the top right on the bottom tip of the V-neck.

Eden lifted an arm and stomped her foot forward, a small crater appearing where her foot was and she lifted up a chunk of rock as she spun her arm like a windmill. The rock released and suddenly, a rock wall blocked the attack from happening. Eden spun around several times, about five rocks lifting up and shooting at the wall. Two of them broke the wall but something made the rocks come back at Eden.

She was fighting her grandmother, and Eden was getting her butt kicked. Eden ran forward, ready for another attack... until she tripped on a tiny pebble and fell flat on her face, her legs kicking up in the air.

Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that Eden is strong and powerful, but she is clumsy most of the time.

The sound of rocks stopped as Eden sat up, rubbing her head. Her grandmother walked up to her and pat her on the head. "You were better today, but you should keep your stance as sturdy as rock, alright?" She asked kindly. Eden stood up, smiling. "Okay... Hey, is Kiana back from the fire kingdom yet?" Eden asked.

Her grandmother only chuckled. "She's been here since this morning, why don't you go say hi?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Eden asked as she took off towards the earth village of Toh-Hon. She sped around the corner just as she bumped into her, and they both fell to the ground. Eden got up first and helped Kiana up, both of them laughing. Kiana was chosen the new Princess of Flame in the kingdom of Peace-Fire. An old man created it so everyone would know that Fire benders really are peaceful.

Kiana hugged Eden and blinked her fire orange eyes. Her thick hair was dark red and reached her waist in a high ponytail. A golden crown circled her head like a halo. It was jagged and zig-zagged like lightning around her head with a ruby in front. On her right wrist, there was a golden ring with a red ribbon tied on it, and on her left arm, there was a golden snake that looked like it was slithering and circling up her arm.

She wore a scarlet red split dress that only covered the front and the back past the waists with yellow fire patterns around the edges. She wore red slippers with orange and yellow fire patterns on them too. A beautiful fan was clipped to her dress on her right side and her hair was held in a ponytail by part on her golden crown that looked so beautiful and fragile.

"Kiana, you look amazing!" Eden says as she takes a step back to look at her again. She was skinny and beautiful, she was 13 years old as well. "You look good as well, It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kiana asked and Eden nodded.

They hugged again and the two guards that brought Kiana left with a carriage.

"Let's take a walk to catch up, okay?" Eden asked as she ran ahead to stumble on a tree root but manage to catch her balance before she fell. Kiana laughed, her voice like tiny bells and gentle purring of a cat. "Clumsy as ever, Eden~" She said and they both laughed again.

"Thanks for coming, I just missed you so much!" Eden said. Kiana smiled as they continued walking.

* * *

Azula sat in her prison cell. She had managed to overcome her craziness but is still in jail. She stood up, brushing herself off and kicked open the bar door of her cell. Alarms rang out and she walked up to her father's cell.

"Azula, quite impressive..." He said as he stood up and Azula knocked the door down on his cell. "Thank you, father, let's move before anyone else shows up." She said as they ran down the hallway.

Azula got to the exit first, where an army of fire benders were standing. "My loyal subjects... I have one request to say, we must simply fight back..." She said. Confusion crossed the faces of the army, lowering their weapons. "You didn't know? Well I guess we'll all perish on the spot~" She said, her father staying quiet.

"No, tell us, we'll let you go..." One guard said. Azula smiled, combing through her messy hair with her fingers. "The avatar and his friends are starting a war, they are going to destroy the whole fire kingdom in one blow. Follow my lead, we'll wipe them out first and bring peace to the land once more." She said, her father smiling, seeing what she was doing. The army looked at one another and then all at once, they bowed to Azula.

"Perfect, now let's discuss our plan..." Azula said as they all marched away from the fire kingdom.

* * *

**Ok, That was the fires chapter... Yay or Nay?**

**So I'm going to end it here.**

**Stay tuned or not...**

* * *

**To Maybe Be Continued...**

**(Avatar does not belong to me)**


End file.
